


Eyes

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: A FIC WHERE THERES NO DIALOGUE??? FROM ME??? DAAAAMN, F/M, Heterochromia, Heterochromia Soulmate AU, I don't really know what to tag this tbh, Mystreet - Freeform, Phoenix Drop High - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates, ok technically there is dialogue but it isn't actually /spoken/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: Her eye was red.His eye was amber.Who could it be?(Heterochromia Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan
Kudos: 20





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heterochromia soulmate AU! In which one of your eyes turns the color of your soulmate's a little while after meeting them for the first time. Aarmau fans, come get your food.
> 
> Kiiind of inspired by TheMasqueradeWitch's heterochromia au fic but not really

Her eye...

It was red.

But that was impossible—nobody had red eyes. At least, nobody she _knew_.

It was a flaming red; as if her eye was on fire. Light yellow on the bottom as it faded up into a dark crimson. Just as it was beautiful, it was terrifying. The heterochromia only showed up once you meet your soulmate, and she knew for a fact there was nobody at her school with _those_ eyes.

She shook her head. It wasn't time to be thinking too much about this, it was time to get to class. She had to make a good first impression, after all! She adjusted the bow on her chest and walked out of the bathroom, heading down the hall and getting lost within the first thirty seconds.

* * *

His eye had turned amber.

A deep orange, with speckles of brown here and there. He _should_ be overjoyed, but he wasn't.

He was panicking.

His mother had to wear fake black contacts to hide the burning red. Nobody could know about the eyes. His family would be in big trouble.

And now there was someone with them. Someone at his school. Someone he knew. Someone he _had_ to tell his secret to.

This could either go wonderfully, or horribly.

* * *

Aphmau walked into class, raven hair covering her red eye. She looked around. Why was everyone werewolves? Was this just a coincidence?

Turns out, it wasn't. She had been mistakenly placed into the werewolf class. She sighed quietly. Seriously? On the first day of school? It was bad enough that she had no idea who her soulmate was, and now this mess? She slumped in her chair, fiddling with her pencil. At least she had managed to make a friend today! Then again, her mother would practically murder her if she found out it was a boy. Maybe she'd let her off the hook? It _was_ her first time making a friend in years (besides from online). But that wouldn't excuse the fact that she had just met her soulmate on the _first day of high school_...and she was back to thinking about that. Great.

* * *

**Shu:** Oh Irene I need help

 **FC:** What's up?

 **Shu:** My eye changed color

 **FC:** Seriously?!

 **Shu:** yeah

 **Shu:** I'm sad

 **FC:** What? Why?

 **Shu:** Because I have no idea who it is!

 **FC:** Oh, is it brown or something? Lots of people have brown eyes.

 **Shu:** No, it isn't that...

 **Shu:** nevermind

* * *

Aaron winced at the ' _nevermind_ '. Shu always wanted to talk about her problems with him. Was this that bad?

Well, now that he thought about it, she might've been sparing his feelings. There was no doubt he was quite fond of Shu, maybe a little too fond. Having a soulmate was a big deal, and you couldn't have one you've never met. Especially if the feelings weren't reciprocated. He frowned a bit. He wasn't going to lie—he always dreamed of being Shu's soulmate. Maybe in some universe, in which they actually met in real life, it could've happened. But this _was_ real life, and that was in no way happening. He had a soulmate, she had hers. That's the way it would be from here on out.

Who could his soulmate be? A girl, boy? Neither, both? Who had he run into today with amber eyes?

It was all made clear when a certain girl whom he had bumped into that very morning walked into his werewolf class.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make it longer, but I decided not to; mostly because I LOVE the last sentence. I might make a Zane~Chan soulmate AU as well, but I'm not sure which AU to do. Any suggestions?


End file.
